Computer systems are currently in wide use. Some such computer systems allow one or more users to generate content (such as messages, documents, meeting requests, or other content) and share that content with other users.
For example, an electronic mail (e-mail) system allows a user to generate content, such as a message, and to send it to one or more other users (or recipients). The e-mail message may have an attachment (such as a document, a slide presentation, a spreadsheet attachment, etc.). A document management system may allow a user to create a document and share it with other users. Collaborative environments allow users to collaborate on content, in groups. These and a wide variety of other computing systems allow a user to generate content and make it available for consumption (viewing, reading, editing, etc.) by other users.
Some users of such systems may benefit if the content is generated as accessibility content. By accessibility content, it is meant that the content conforms to certain rules, procedures or guidelines that can be used to make content accessible for people with disabilities, and may also make the content accessible for user agents, such as mobile phones or smartphones. The rules, procedures or guidelines may be arranged in terms of requirements that the content must meet. The requirements may have different priority levels, such that a given item of content may be accessibility content, but may only conform to certain requirements of a certain priority level. One example of such a set of guidelines is referred to as the web content accessibility guidelines. Of course, other guidelines can be used as well.
Computer systems that can be used to generate content may serve an organization which has multiple different users. It may also serve multiple different organizations (such as in a multi-tenant environment), or it may serve a plurality of individual users. Therefore, when a user generates content that is to be shared with (e.g., sent to or shared with), other users, the creating user may not know whether the other users would benefit from receiving the content as accessibility content. Therefore, one or more recipients of the content may find it inaccessible, or very difficult to access.
Some computing systems include accessibility checking systems. An accessibility checking system can run checks on content to determine whether it qualifies as accessibility content, or whether it has accessibility issues that need to be addressed before it can be qualified as accessibility content. However, where a creating user does not even know that recipient may benefit from accessibility content, the creating user may not even run an accessibility checker on the created content.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.